Las lagrimas se vuelven magia
by Hibarin-chan02
Summary: El sufrir de los humanos los puede llevar a separarse de aquellos a los que alguna vez amaron, obligados a seguir un camino dictado por los mayores, obligados a decir Gracias cuando les era ordenado, pero, algunas veces el sol y la luna se apiadan de algunos cumpliendo los deseos de su corazón. En el caso de nuestros protagonistas, un deseo silencioso que jamás habían pronunciado
1. Primer deseo

_**Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, ellos son de su autora Akira Amano, lo único que me pertenece es la historia que se mostrará a continuación y los OC. Dicho esto, disfruten de éste prologo :3**_

* * *

El uniforme grisáceo, la vista plantada en el celular en mis manos y los oídos cubiertos por los potentes audífonos, junto a mi hermano en aquel taxi solo quería apartarme del mundo antes de llegar a casa y ser mandada a diez mil encargos al mismo tiempo, mis piernas dolían por llevar horas de pie tan solo para soltar dinero y poder estar otro semestre en esa infernal preparatoria, no es como si tuviese otras opciones, estudiar es lo único que puedo hacer hasta que consiga un buen trabajo, no soy de una familia adinerada y por lo tanto necesito ganar dinero para mantenerme y ayudar en el hogar junto con mi hermano mayor

_**Al final, los hijos son el reflejo de los padres**_

La canción terminó dejando entrar de golpe el sonido que me rodeaban, gritos, música, el claxon de algún vehículo, risas escandalosas, todo lo que quería era dormir un rato y descansar para el siguiente infierno, logré sentir una mirada algo pesada sobre mí y al voltear me encontré con mi preocupado hermano mayor quien seguramente había dejado de hablar con el conductor al notarme tan distante

\- ¿Sucede algo? – Preguntó con aquel rostro sereno que siempre posee, una leve sonrisa se formó en mi rostro mientras negaba lentamente para después recargar mi cabeza en el cristal manchado del automóvil

\- Solo estoy algo cansada, es todo – Una verdad a medias, una manchada con la mentira, tomé mi celular y reanudé mi lista de reproducción, pronto me vi inundada por la melodía de un piano hasta que el sonar de los violines me hizo saltar sobre el mullido asiento, había olvidado por completo bajar el volumen – _Maldición, Rightfully suena muy baja así que lo dejé a la máxima capacidad_

Podía sentir la mirada burlona de mi hermano quien tomó uno de mis audífonos y lo coloco cerca de su oído, sabía perfectamente que mi sordera me obligaba a tener el sonido a niveles (según él) horripilantes que dejaban sordos a todo aquel que intentara escuchar música conmigo por ello me prohibió compartir los audífonos con alguien más…sobretodo hombres, a veces pienso que solo es un hermano celoso y sobreprotector

\- Es el tema de Hibari ¿No? – Ante sus palabras solo asentí levemente regresando a mi mundo – Tiene muchos altos y bajos, deberías tenerlo a un nivel moderado

\- Nein…

\- Te quedarás sorda

\- Ya lo estoy – Las suaves risas del conductor se hicieron escuchar al notar como mi hermano admitía la derrota con un bufido de molestia

\- Como quieras, pero cuando te quedes más sorda no vengas a llorarme – Tomé el auricular y lo puse nuevamente en mi oído, ciertamente el sonar de las cuerdas desgastaba mis tímpanos poco a poco pero al mismo tiempo me relaja al punto que casi caer dormida, el vehículo se detuvo en un semáforo en rojo esperando el momento para pasar, me tomé la libertad de cerrar los ojos y recostarme sobre mi hermano pero al dejar caer mi cabeza…no sentí su regazo, mucho menos el asiento – ¿Qué rayos?

Abrí los ojos al escuchar la voz de mi hermano, todo a nuestro alrededor comenzaba a distorsionarse y él yacía siendo absorbido por la puerta de metal que nos mantenía dentro del vehículo, al intentar levantarme mi brazo se hundió en el asiento cuál si fuese de espuma, los cinturones de seguridad empezaron a moverse, aprisionándonos, cubriendo nuestras bocas y aferrándose fuertemente a nuestros cuerpos, nuestras manos buscaron tocarse pero solo nuestros dedos tuvieron aquel honor antes de ser tragados por aquello que nos rodeaba dejando como prueba de nuestro existir solo las marcas de unas lagrimas que mancharon el mullido asiento

_**La oscuridad nos había **_**_devorado_**


	2. Segundo deseo

**Segundo deseo: La danza del cerezo**

Cuando el deseado oxigeno inundó nuestros pulmones nos dimos cuenta de que aquello que nos retenía nos había dejado en paz, pero al mismo tiempo un dulce aroma inundó nuestros sentidos, el aroma de flores, pero aquel aroma era tan suave que no podíamos reconocerlo por más que olfateáramos aún con los ojos cerrados

\- ¿Dónde estamos? – Abrí los ojos con pesadez, encontrándome con un paisaje teñido de rosa donde hermosos pétalos caían delicadamente de las ramas de los árboles que nos rodeaban – ¿Palo de rosa?

\- No, son cerezos – Ambos nos levantamos de las baldosas de piedra que conformaban un pequeño parque en medio de aquel hermoso paisaje, pero los cerezos no florecen en enero, ellos florecen en abril cuando los alumnos entran a la escuela

\- Pero…Eso debería ser imposible, para empezar, los cerezos no solo no florecen en Enero – Podía notar lo desesperada que estaba por mi tono de voz, pero aquella expresión de seriedad extrema en el rostro de mi hermano me decía que esto no era un juego y mucho menos una ilusión

\- En algunos casos las flores nacen en Enero, depende del clima y la zona…pero tienes razón, el clima cálido de la zona en la que vivimos no dejaría si quiera que una semilla de cerezo germinara

\- ¿Entonces? ¿Dónde estamos?

\- ¿Qué no es obvio? Estamos en Japón, tal vez fuimos drogados por algún alucinógeno y traídos a Japón como cargamento de esclavos – Pero mi uniforme apenas arrugado, nuestras mochilas a nuestro alrededor y un extraño sentimiento en mi interior me decían que no era posible, que todo lo que pasó en aquel taxi había sido verdad y que probablemente ni siquiera estemos en nuestro mundo – No te preocupes, saldremos de todo esto, regresaremos a casa y verás que todo estarán bien ¿Si?

\- Si, hermano – Tomamos nuestras mochilas y me aferré a su brazo, tardamos un poco en decidir nuestro camino pero al final seguimos hacia adelante perdiéndonos entre la lluvia de pétalos rosados, durante nuestro andar algunas personas se nos quedaban mirando con curiosidad, no sé si es por nuestro tono levemente tostado de piel o por mi uniforme, pero siempre he odiado la mirada de las personas – Odio las multitudes…

\- ¿Te sientes mal? Si quieres podemos ir más rápido – Me limité a negar con la cabeza, no quería causarle problemas a mi hermano pues debido a mi cercanía podía escuchar el fuerte latido de su corazón

\- _Está alterado, asustado _– Sé bien que tras esa mascara de hielo se encuentra un niño asustadizo que busca una salida, pero debe guardarse esas emociones para protegerme, siempre ha sido igual, solo me escondo tras las piernas de mi hermano cuando hay problemas – Me pregunto ¿Aún estaremos en nuestro mundo? – Su cuerpo se tensó de inmediato pero sin detener su andar

\- Es lo más probable, pero sin importar en que mundo estemos, tu hermanito siempre te protegerá – Una brillante sonrisa se formó en su rostro y le respondí de igual forma, tenía razón, siempre estaré segura al lado de mi hermano por eso tengo que dar lo mejor de mí para que él también se sienta seguro

\- ¡Aléjate de mí, idiota del béisbol! – La voz huraña llena de molestia pero a la vez no, acompañada de aquel apodo que he conocido por mucho tiempo, mi cerebro no tardó en procesar aquel grito acompañado por una risa jovial pues antes de que me diese cuenta ya había soltado a mi hermano y cuál si hubiese sido hechizada por aquel grito de guerra caminé en su dirección - ¡No me sigas!

\- ¿Por qué no? Vas a casa de Tsuna después de todo, déjame acompañarte – Solo hay una historia que conozco en la que alguien se llama Tsuna, solo hay una historia en la que alguien le grita a su amigo ¨Idiota del béisbol¨

\- Decimo – Aquello salió de entre mis labios como un susurro, por instinto me había detenido tras uno de los tantos árboles de cerezo dejándome apreciar a ambos guardianes de Vongola – Tempesta…Pioggia

\- ¡Uriel! – Había olvidado por completo que venía con mi hermano, su grito lleno de preocupación alertó a los guardianes quienes giraron a verme más me aseguré que nuestras miradas no se encontrasen – No debes irte así de la nada ¿Qué haré si te pierdes?

\- Lo siento, Sariel – Miré de reojo a los confundidos guardianes para después seguir mi andar junto a mi hermano, cuando los perdimos, Sariel fue el primero en hablar

\- Así que Vongola, entonces es cierto que no estamos en nuestro mundo – Un suspiro de pesadez fue soltado por ambos, eso nos mandaba directamente a la dificultad: Difícil – No nos queda de otra más que buscarlo a ¨él¨ ¿No es así?

\- Si, en éste mundo donde prácticamente no existimos solo nos queda vender nuestra al alma al diablo

**_Reborn_**

\- En lo personal no quiero mezclarme con el protagonista, nos podría en serios problemas…

\- No nos queda de otra, Sariel, si no contactamos con aquel que puede darnos papeles falsos entonces no podremos vivir por nuestra cuenta en éste mundo ¿Dónde deberíamos empezar a buscar?

\- Nami-chuu, obviamente

**_…._**

Y sin darnos cuenta, mientras nos perdíamos entre los cerezos que caían grácilmente, la tempestad poco a poco comenzaba a azotar Namimori y por ende nuestras vidas, ninguno de los dos estaba al tanto de que mi insolencia había causado un malentendido que había llamado la atención de Reborn en cuestión de segundos, ninguno pensó en ningún momento de que el cielo, la tormenta, la lluvia y cierto arcobaleno que era nuestro objetivo nos buscaba con la esperanza acabar con su aburrimiento


End file.
